We're In This Together
by Sciadoe
Summary: Songfic. MSR, takes place after the finale. No spoilers.


_I've become impossible_

_Holding on to when_

_Everything seemed to matter more_

_The two of us_

_All used and beaten up_

Watching fate as it flows down the path we have chosen

Sunset in the desert was something they'd grown to love. The way everything turned to a blinding gold and shined as if it were the only place on the earth. As if the sun was meant for them alone.

And it was. Each night as Mulder stood with his back against the door frame, watching the sun go down and disappear into the sand, he forgot that there had ever been a place where the sky seemed dull and dark. And the scent of dusk was his favorite perfume, as it seemed to emanate from her glowing skin.

_You and me_

_We're in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

_You and me_

_If the world should break in two_

_Until the very end of me_

Until the very end of you

Her smile was one the likes of which he'd never seen, casting an ethereal glow over her entire face in the soft beams of moonlight that danced their way into their bedroom each night. The still silence was no problem, they filled it with sound all their own. The rare sound of her laughter seemed to linger in the air over the hut, and it seemed to ride on the wind, encircling them every time it blew; a simple reminder of the happiness they'd found in each other, alone in a place which seemed to be everywhere and nowhere at once.

It never failed in the mornings, he awoke before dawn, laying silently between the sheets with his eyes on Scully. She slept soundly and only awoke once the cool morning air tickled her face and neck. When she woke up he was always there, smiling a blissful smile in her direction, and he'd stroke her soft hair before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

And when a rain cloud would open itself up above them, she would frown, thinking only of the things lost to them. He knew that she spent more time longing for what they couldn't have, and longing for what had all but been pried from their grasp. The little things she longed for, he wanted as well. And she shed a few tears daily, a wish on each one.

_The farther I fall I'm beside you_

_As lost as I get I will find you_

_The deeper the wound I'm inside you_

_For ever and ever I am a part of_

_You and me_

_We're in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through some how_

_You and me_

_If the world should break in two_

_Until the very end of me_

Until the very end of you

Wiping her tears away she'd look for him and find him waiting, his arms open, and a word of comfort on his lips. Holding tightly to each other was how they watched the sunset, his hands in her hair and her head on his chest. And each night, when the last flicker of daylight had disappeared, swallowed by the darkness that always threatened to envelop them, he swore his love for her and punctuated it with a kiss.

_All that we were is gone we have to hold on_

_When all our hope is gone we have to hold on_

_All that we were is gone but we can hold on_

_You and me_

_We're in this together now_

_None of them can stop us now_

_We will make it through somehow_

You and me

"Mulder?" she asked, her voice barely a whisper. He felt her hand on his chest and he opened his eyes, searching the darkness for a moment before he found her, laying on her side propped up on one arm, watching him. There was a glint in her eyes and he didn't have to ask. He knew when she scooted into him and buried her face in his neck, so he held her tight against him and let her shed her tears, humming softly into her ear.

"Mulder, what if they find him?"

"They won't."

"How do you know?"

"I believe he's safe. And he is."

She sniffled. "I want to believe…"

He smiled and kissed her cheek, stroking her hair as she curled into him She fell asleep in his arms, and he knew she'd dream of him. She always did. In her dreams, William was hurt or lost, and she always woke up crying. She wanted to believe that he could be safe, that he was safe. Mulder wanted to believe that all they needed was each other. He really was hopeful. Sighing, he shut his eyes, and waited for sleep, knowing that when he opened his eyes again, she'd be there beside him, curled up into him. And he'd love her more every day.

_Even after everything_

_You're the queen and I'm the king_

Nothing else means anything

_**END.**_


End file.
